


Glorious and Awe-Inspiring (and Cute)

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn likes Rey's freckles. Rey would like to be left in peace to meditate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious and Awe-Inspiring (and Cute)

Rey’s eyes slit open and she glares at Finn. “ _What_ are you doing?”

Finn blinks. “What do you mean?”

“You’re _staring_ at me. I can feel you looking.”

“Oh,” says Finn, a little sheepishly. “Er. I was, um, I wascountingyourfreckles.”

Rey opens her eyes all the way and raises an eyebrow. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I was counting your freckles. They’re adorable!”

Rey claps a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. She’s supposed to be _meditating_ , not having really ridiculous conversations with her best friend. “They’re just _freckles_ ,” she objects.

“No, but you’ve got one right _there_ ,” Finn says, reaching out to touch the tip of her nose with a gentle finger. “And you wrinkle your nose up when you’re thinking, and it’s really cute.”

Rey glares at him again. “I am _not_ cute,” she says furiously.

“You are glorious and awe-inspiring,” Finn agrees instantly. “But your _freckles_ are cute.”

Rey sighs heavily. “You’re impossible.”

Finn flops down to put his head in her lap and stare up at her adoringly. “But you _looove_ me!”

“Why do I put up with you?” Rey asks, but she also rests a gentle hand on Finn’s head, stroking gently over his hair. “Come on, I only need another half-hour of meditation and then we can go bother Poe about dinner.”

Finn smiles and closes his eyes, and Rey composes herself for meditation again, letting the world fall away, Finn’s warmth anchoring her body while her mind flies out into the ever-shifting Force.

Some indeterminate time later, she blinks her eyes open as Finn plants a very gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. “Dinnertime,” he says, and Rey wrinkles her nose at him, grinning.

“What is it with you and my freckles?” she asks, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. Finn slings an arm around her shoulders, grinning back down at her.

“They’re cute,” he insists, and Rey sighs and loops an arm around his waist and resigns herself to her fate. Cute. Oh well. It could be worse.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic of] Glorious and Awe-Inspiring (and Cute)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268948) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)




End file.
